Nunca Más
by HimeDiamont
Summary: [OcC, Grelliam] ¡NUNCA MAS SERE UNA MOLESTIA PARA TI WILLIAM T. SPEARS!... Es lo que le grita exasperado el pelirrojo a William, justo despues de una reprimenda que terminara en golpes... Nuestro pelirrojo se ha canzado de ser llamado una burla, inepto, imbesil... pero sobre todo le duele que su amado Will no le corresponda, pero sobretodo le destroza el que le odie...
1. La Paciencia Tiene Un Limíte

_**Nunca Más…**_  
**Este es mi Nuevo fic, va a ser un fic un tanto crudo, pero si terminara en grelliam, eso espero… les quiero advertir, hay lenguaje un poco fuerte, escenas violentas… **

**Más adelante notaran pensamientos los cuales irán en comillas "…", con si respectivo nombre en corchetes […]**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Todos y cada uno de los personajes correspondientes a Kuroshitsuji, Son propiedad de Yana Toboso, lo único que es de mi hermosa e infernal propiedad es la historia a desarrollar, espero les guste._**

* * *

**Cap 1: La Paciencia Tiene Un Límite.**

_**..::Mientras tanto en el mundo Shinigami::..**_

[William T. Spears]

"Me encuentro nuevamente en mi oficina con Grell sentado frente a mí, una vez mas lo estoy regañando por su impuntualidad, por sus escapadas del trabajo, pero sobre todo por sus enfermizas visitas en horas laborales para ir a ver a esa maldita alimañera, si terminara su trabajo y luego se largara, por mi no habría problema, pero no, tengo demasiado trabajo y solo estoy aquí como si fuera su niñera… Realmente estoy completamente harto, desgraciadamente este ha sido el final de mi paciencia, ¿Quizá me arrepienta…?... ¡Ah!... "

Me levante de mi lugar y le pegue una fuerte, así como sonora bofetada al pelirrojo. –_Me tienes total y completamente harto Sutcliff, ¿¡Me oíste bien, inútil!?... H-A-R-T-O… Ya no se que hacer contigo, no cumples con tu trabajo, llegas tarde, a veces llegas oliendo a demonio, lo que hagas o no me importa una nada, En verdad Sutcliff sigo sin creer que ese shinigami de elite que eras y que conocí en la academia que yo respete, se haya vuelto esta inmunda burla y aberración, no eres una dama Sutcliff, eres una HOMBRE… Así que ya déjate de esa total y completa estupidez, también me tienes harto con tus visitas a esa alimaña, Eres un shinigami, ah por la muerte misma, cuando dejaras de ser una burla para nosotros, si sigues así, será mejor que te vaya dando un cambio de Sede, ya no puedo más, además tu constante y chillona voz llamándome es hastiante, entiende yo no te amo… Bien sabes que el género no importa en nuestro mundo en cuanto a las parejas o esas cosas, así que mi única razón para no amarte es la burla en la que te has convertido. Sabes que… Ya lárgate, lárgate antes de que te golpee de nueva cuenta y esta vez no sería una bofetada. _

[Grell Sutcliff]

"Una vez más estoy siendo regañada en la oficina de Will~, moo… sé que no soy muy trabajadora, pero vamos una dama tiene que darse su tiempo para estar bella, además con tanto hombre sexy, como no distraerme de mi trabajo, pero creo que esta vez Will está muy molesto más que otras veces, nunca lo había visto tan furioso… Yo sé que me ama y esta celoso de que vaya a ver a Sebas-Chan… Admito el demonio es sexy y estaría bien para una sola noche casual~, ya que mi completo amor es para Will~… Pero ahora que lo pienso está muy raro… Cada vez se hace mas frio y ha empezado a golpearme más fuerte, a mano limpia, antes solo era un zape o golpecito leve con su Death Scythe, Ah… pero que sucede… Will esa bofetada me dolió…"

Después de recibir la bofetada de William, la cual le dolió a sobre manera, nunca le había golpeado a esa forma, Grell noto la forma llena de rabia y odio como me gritaba, sus regaños nunca habían sido tan fuertes ni humillantes, el pobre pelirrojo sobaba la bofetada la cual le había dejado una marca roja en la mitad del pómulo. Grell bajo la cabeza y se encogió de hombros completamente triste. Algo le empezó a doler en el pecho a Grell, algo que lo hiso levantarse de golpe mirando son rabia a su jefe a los ojos. –_¡Ya entendí William!... No tengo 5 años, También me tienes total y completamente harto, es frustrante trabajar para una persona que cada día se vuelve más miserable, amargado y frío, vamos idiota que esperas para cambiarme de sede, por mi estaría perfecto, y quien dijo que te amo, eres un amargado, nadie en su sano o insano juicio querría estar contigo, eres tan pedante, estricto y orgulloso, ¡Hasta un demonio es más amable que tú!..._\- Grell se abalanzo a darle un golpe muy certero y fuerte en el rostro a William, al cual el azabache solo chasqueo la lengua, para después recibir y corresponder los golpes que le daba el pelirrojo.

–_Sabes Spears… Tu… aunque seamos Dioses de la muerte también sentimos de vez en cuando, pero tú eres un maldito que no tiene sentimientos, solo te la pasas golpeándome y bien que lo disfrutas maldito cínico de mierda, ¡Hasta aquí!... Quieres paz, ¡Bien!… Quieres el ya no tener horas extra por mi culpa, ¡Perfecto!... NUNCA MAS SERE UNA MOLESTIA PARA TI WILLIAM T. SPEARS, ME OISTE BIEN PEDAZO DE IMBESIL… DESPIDETE DEL GRELL QUE CONOSISTE. Disfruta tu tranquilidad maldito imbécil._

Acto seguido Grell siguió atacando a William, quien le respondía cada golpe con uno más fuerte… Todo ese alboroto podía oírse por todo el despacho… fue tan fuerte el pleito que la oficina de William termino un tanto desecha, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar con limpiar, la pelea termino porque alguien mas fue a soparlos… Si no hay mismo se mataban ese par... Fueron reprendidos y mandados a su casa una hora después de que concluyera el pleito.

El pelirrojo de camino a su casa, pensó en ir con Sebastián a quizá seducirlo, a ver si por una vez le hacía caso, inclusive pensó en ir con Claude, pero este al igual que el de mirar rubí, solo lo golpeaba, igual tampoco soportaría mas a esos estúpidos demonios, le empezó a perder el sentido de esos absurdos coqueteos, pero esa furia que traía, se convertía en tristeza y dolor, así que opto por no ir a molestar, pensó en ir a ver a Undertaker, pero se encontraba todo golpeado y lleno de sangre y conociendo al platinado este iría a golpear a William por lo hecho a Grell… Así que solo suspiro y se fue a perder por algún lugar solo, gastando todas sus fuerzas, lo que lo dejo más que exhausto, pero a la vez su mente tomaba algunas decisiones, decisiones que tornarían permanentes, como el ya había dicho, estaba harto de ser solo una burla… su ego estaba muerto, su corazón más que desecho… Entonces llego a la puerta de su hogar y entro.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el 1er cap, espero les haya gustado… si lo se puede ser un poco fuerte…**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	2. El Cambio De Sutcliff

**Hola mis hermosas almas, aquí les dejo el segundo Cap, de nunca más, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Cap 2: El Cambio De Sutcliff.**

Grell con la ropa rasgada y algunas manchas nada pequeñas de sangre, así como varios golpes propinados por su jefe, había llegado a su departamento después de una pelea más en la oficina con William… La última que soportaría y que tendría con él, ya se había hartado, procedió a desvestirse, tomo entre sus manos el abrigo que Madame Red le había "dado", lo doblo para guardarlo y nunca verlo más… Grell termino de desvestirse, quedándose en pantalón y camisa solamente, entro a su baño y se quedo frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero…

–_Creo que esto es todo… - _Fue lo único que dijo antes de quedarse con la mirada perdida viéndose detenidamente al espejo, se encontraba pensativo, triste incluso, podría decirse que con un cruel sentimiento de desolación en su corazón, su torpe corazón que no sabe expresarse de modo adecuado por lo cual hace que termine completamente solo y herido, perdido en un mundo desierto sin salida alguna, solo le queda ver al cielo, tratando de soñar por un nuevo mañana… Al menos esa era la forma en la que el pelirrojo se daba ánimos a si mismo… –_ ¿Pero acaso no es siempre así?... ¿Cuando llegara a ser el día en el que pueda vislumbrar mi propia felicidad y deje de ser pateado?...-_ Grell soltó un suspiro completamente frio y lleno de dolor. Le había dicho cosas horribles a William, palabras que jamás podrían ser borradas.

_-Realmente no creo poder soportar más… En esta angustia… Que ya es tan normal en mí… Que trágico sueno… Pero es así como me ha tocado vivir… quisiera un camino diferente, pero por mucho que trato de cambiarlo siempre termino cayendo en el, ¿Realmente no tengo salvación alguna, si lo intento solo?... ¿Por qué me has abandonado antes de poder siquiera emprender un camino a tu lado?, porque siempre eres tan cruel… porque siempre me ignoras y me terminas golpeando en más de una forma… físicamente no importaba, no me causabas muchos estragos… De un tiempo para la fecha has cambiado, incluso te perdonaria si no vuelvo a moverme por tus golpes, ¿Pero porque, por que no puedes demostrarme un poco de amor?... no entiendes cuan desolado estoy sin ti… sé que tengo una fama atroz… promiscuo e infiel, alguien que solo usa a los demás, así se me conoce, pero no te has dado cuenta que en todos estos años en los que te conozco realmente no he dejado que (casi) nadie me vuelva a tocar… por mucho que yo incite a otros hombres… la coquetería… la feminidad… son las cosas de las que me he valido para hacerme notar y llamar la atención, pero sobre todo para ocultar y tragarme este dolor, pero ahora que lo pienso en verdad realmente no van ya conmigo... ciertamente tengo rasgos delicados, pero yo soy un hombre, debería ya comportarme como uno… un hombre de cabello largo, carmesí… que se encuentra sufriendo más de lo que puedes observar…- _Grell suspiro melancólicamente, procedió a quitarse sus lentes y a quitarle su famosa cadena negra con esos pequeños cráneos blancos y la arrumbo en algún cajón-

–_Realmente nunca te darás cuenta de que necesito tenerte a mi lado, realmente esto es muy triste… Deseo poder besar tus labios, acariciar tu rostro, solo pido un poco de ternura y amor, Dime si acaso es mucho pedir… Creo que realmente si lo es, es así, es demasiado pedir que te dignes a amarme, solo soy una molestia para ti, una basura con la cual tienes que lidiar… tomare una decisión, no me importa si tengo que matarme a mí mismo y a este corazón que esta mas que desecho… Realmente me duele, pero no volveré atrás… Si te soy una burla… no lo seré mas, si te soy un estorbo… nunca más te daré razón para ello, que soy bullicioso… olvídate de eso, jamás volveré a esa antigua forma, seré el shinigami que dicen las reglas que debo ser… y con ello despedirme de muchas tonterías caprichosas de lo que fui, Nunca más, Nunca más dejare que nadie me vuelva a pisotear…_ -

Grell ya se encontraba llorando enfrente al gran espejo que había en su baño, tomo unas tijeras sin pensarlo un solo instante mas y procedió a cortarse su larga cabellera… dejándose una melena corta apenas rozando lo su nuca y sus hombros, su expresión llorosa se fue volviendo fría y cruda… al terminar se peino, se dirigió a su armario y tomo cada prenda femenina, zapatos, maquillaje y los hecho a unos arcones negros que aventó a lo más oscuro de su departamento, abandonándolos en un armario arrinconado en donde para cerrar la puerta puso un librero… reacomodo sus cosas, busco sus trajes negros, esos que todo shinigami debía usar… así como unos zapatos de piso, tomo una toalla y regreso al baño, tomo los largos mechones de su cabello, los junto todos y armo una coleta la cual enrollo y guardo en un baúl, preparo un baño , se dio una ducha larga… muy larga… trato de cenar algo, pero simplemente no pudo, paso su mano por su melena corta y sonrió con malicia, algo termino de quebrarse en Grell, el había cambiado… Quizá esta vez se cobraría las cosas que le han hecho pasar… No le quedo mas por hoy que irse a dormir, lo cual hiso al instante.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto temprano cosa que nunca hacia… se dio una ducha rápida, se peino rápidamente su melena y comenzó a ataviarse con un traje impecable, completamente negro a excepción de la camisa que era perfectamente blanca, se acomodo sus lentes y de su armario tomo un abrigo negro largo de corte masculino y se lo puso, así como sus guantes y salió para el despacho.

Al llegar al despacho nadie le reconoció… las secretarias al verlo se quedaron embobadas por lo guapo que lucía, se preguntaban si era un nuevo empleado… Ronald que coqueteaba con una secretaria como era más costumbre que gusto… Ese era su infierno después de todo ¿No?, se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo, sin saber quién era y se le acerco amablemente con una sonrisa. _–Buen día señor, Disculpe, ¿Es nuevo aquí?... ¿Necesita ayuda?...-_ Grell se detuvo al oír la voz de su compañero. _–No Ronald, estoy bien, solo voy a la oficina de T. Spears por mi agenda con mi asignación de muertes para hoy…-_ Ronald al oír la voz de ese hombre muy a pesar del tono nada "femenino" que ostentaba, más bien era una voz seductora, varonil y encantadora, pero sin duda era la voz de Grell, Ronald la conocía muy bien así supo que era su sempai… – _¡USO!... ¿¡Sutcliff-Sempai!?... ¿Es usted?... ¿Pero que le paso?... Su cabello… su ropa… incluso no trae tacones… Espere dijo ¿"T. Spears"… Asignación de muertes para hoy?- _Grell hiso una leve sonrisa que incluso se percibió encantadora… _-Si, lo dije, si me disculpas hablamos después en mi oficina Ronald, hay trabajo que hacer…-_

Ronald se quedo completamente ido… hasta los instantes en que Eric y Alan fueron a ver a Ronald, para interrogarlo por el escándalo que hacían las secretarias de un "nuevo" empleado muy atractivo… el primero en hablar fue Eric… _–Oye Knox… ¿Tsk… tú sabes qué andan parloteando las secretarias de un pelirrojo de cabellera corta "muy" atractivo?...- _Ronald volteo a ver a Eric y suspiro. _–Si… Slingby-Sempai, el pelirrojo que han visto todas las secretarias, perfectamente vestido de negro y de cabellera corta… Es Sutcliff-Sempai… Él… Él se ve completamente distinto… No es solo su vestir, Hay algo más en el que cambio, incluso me dijo que iba por su agenda, que había trabajo y se refirió a T. Spears-Sempai por su apellido y no por "Will"…- _Eric y Alan lo vieron con total sorpresa e incredulidad… –_Vamos Knox, nos estas tomando el pelo enano, la roja no puede cambiar así de la noche a la mañana… ¿O sí?- _Eric volteo a ver a Alan aún lleno de incredulidad. _–Pues, yo no sé, no estoy nada seguro de lo que pueda o no hacer Sutcliff-San, Aunque… Ayer él y T. Spears-San se pelearon de un modo tan violento que estaba seguro que le había roto algo a Sutcliff-San…-_

– Humpries… ¿Pero qué has dicho?, una vez más se pelearon, ese par no tiene remedio, me pregunto que pasara de ahora en adelante… pero porque simplemente T. Spears no acepta el sentir de Sutcliff, no me vendrá con la pendejada "del que dirán" los shinigamis no damos importancia al género de nuestras parejas… ¿O no Alan?-

Eric soltó un guiño coqueto al castaño, cosa a lo que Alan solo se sonrojo, si bien no le correspondía era porque tenía sus razones muy aparte, además el rubio escoses, no le eran nada, absolutamente nada indiferente… en fin le dio la razón, a lo que Ronald les interrumpió- _Sempais… Si, Sin duda alguna T. Spears-Sempai le rompió algo a Sutcliff-Sempai… y esto sería el corazón, solo eso se me ocurre por el cambio tan cruelmente drástico que ha tenido… en verdad, tienen que verlo…_ -Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras el rubio-moreno, se sentía triste le afectaba el ver mal y ahora diferente a su sempai.

Mientras tanto Grell ya había llegado a la oficina de William T. Spears… Procedió a tocar la puerta, como siempre William se encontraba con el papeleo ignorando a todo mundo a su alrededor, excepto cuando alguien llamaba a su puerta e interrumpía su trabajo, oyó un toquido sobrio que no reconoció _–Adelante… ¿Qué necesita?- _dijo el azabache sin levantar la vista de sus documentos, seguía escribiendo y haciendo el papeleo. _–Necesito mi agenda con mi trabajo para hoy…- _se oía tan fríamente de parte de la voz de Grell, además de que usaba su tono normal de voz, no el "femenino" de siempre, cosa que hiso que no lo reconociera William. _ –Uhnm, Nombre… rápido… no tengo todo el día…- _Grell ni se inmuto… _-Sutcliff Grell- _un silencio sepulcral apareció, fue lo que domino la oficina… según William no podría ser Grell… primero por el tono de voz, segundo él nunca venia por su agenda, siempre se la mandaba con Ronald por que cuando eran más de las 10:30 am apenas llegaba y no lo esperaría todo el día. El reloj hoy marcaba las 8:15 am… así que William levanto la mirada y vio al pelirrojo de ahora melena corta, se quedo frio, era como ver a su pasado… Lo que le recordó algo y movió un poco su "calma" pero esto lo tomo a malas, como una afrenta… ese hombre ahí no podría ser Grell… Aunque William sabia a la perfección que era Grell sin duda alguna. _–No esté jugando conmigo, ¿Donde está Sutcliff? De seguro ese holgazán le mando conmigo después de ese desacuerdo de ayer…- _Grell alzo una ceja como diciendo, "vaya idiota"… _–Claro que soy Grell Sutcliff, que necesito decirle algo como: "moo no, tu… no pero ¿Por qué?, Will, no me maltrates~ moo wiru~ wiru~"… ¿No verdad?... Tsk… Ahora Señor, deme mi agenda que tengo trabajo que hacer…- _William puso una mirada fría y fija se dio cuenta que en verdad era Grell, le entrego su agenda sin decir nada, excepto lo siguiente: –_No porque haya cambiado sus ropas lo hace un shinigami decente y competente…- _Grell le interrumpió abruptamente. _–T. Spears, Sr. Simplemente cállese, No lo pienso soportar… Usted es una bestia sin corazón, y no me interesa nada de lo que me tenga que decir, así que Buen día… y acabando mí trabajo le traigo mis informes… No se preocupe, ya que se quejo tanto, nunca más en su vida tendrá una queja mía, ni nada que venga de mi persona, más que el resultado de mi trabajo…- _William alzo una ceja fríamente y se burlo. _–Usted trabajar como se debe Sutcliff, eso tengo que verlo, no es más que un patético holgazán, déjese de burlas y vaya a trabajar, claro si es que puede hacerlo.-_

Ante esa respuesta Grell se acerco a William y le metió un fuerte golpe en la cara, le tiro su papeleo y se fue a trabajar, realmente estaba más que cansado y molesto por cómo era William, ahora si él lo maltrataba, Grell se desquitaría al instante, por todo lo que ha vivido. Procedió a salir de la oficina, encontrándose con una pequeña multitud de secretarias y sus compañeros elite. Entre ellos Ronald con un rostro un tanto preocupado y desconcertado, a lo que Grell con agenda en mano se acomodo sus lentes y procedió a hablar. _–Vamos no tenemos todo el día, ¿Qué Esperan?... ¡Vayan a trabajar!… ¡rápido!- _Fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo y comenzó a caminar llevándose a Ronald de la mano. Todos los presentes se quedaron helados… Aún no sabían quién era ese, quién los mandaba… entonces Alan procedió a hablar ya que vio la confusión de los presentes… _– ¡Vamos! Ya oyeron a Sutcliff Grell regresen a su trabajo… no es de incumbencia lo que pase en su vida privada o por que se presenta así, ¡rápido!...-_ La sorpresa de los presente fue épica a sobremanera. Donde estaba el Grell que hasta ayer iba en tacones… en una gabardina roja… hasta maquillado… incluso su pelo largo desapareció… Ahora era un frio y cruel shinigami.

Grell camino con Ronald todo el camino a su oficina, la cual cerró con llave al llegar, le ofreció asiento a Ronald, mientras dejaba su agenda en el escritorio y comenzaba a deshacerse de algunas cosas. Entonces Ronald sin saber que poder hacer solo hablo. _–Sempai… ¿Puedo saber el por qué de su cambio?... Me preocupa…_

Grell Dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y le dirigió una sonrisa a Ronald. _–Pues veras mi pequeño rubio, estoy harto de los maltratos de William, así que he regresado a ser el hombre que solía ser en la academia, tu no me conociste, pero usaba en cabello corto, era un prepotente, pero sobretodo rudo… Creo que mi infierno empezó justo después de conocer a William, nos juntaron para el examen final… Fui un estúpido por enamorarme de él no lo crees._

* * *

**Bueno mis hermosas almas esto es todo por hoy… un infernal beso y dulces pesadillas.**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	3. ¿Y Ahora, Que Sucederá?

**Buenas, mis hermosas almas lectoras, les vengo a traer la tercera entrega, de este fic que me alegra tanto la aceptación que va teniendo, no les entretengo mas, asi que las dejo con el sig capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Cap 3: ¿Y Ahora, Que Sucederá?**

Ronald oía atentamente a su sempai, y por alguna extraña razón el meno le daba la razón a todo lo que le preguntaba o decía, se podía decir que el rubio-moreno le tenía un cierto aire devoción y admiración, ya que fue él quien lo entreno, pasaron un rato platicando, Grell había terminado de dejar ordenada su oficina y en estos momentos estaba revisando su agenda con las muertes, también reviso su reloj dedicándole una sonrisa a Ronald, una sonrisa que era encantadora.

_—Hora de irnos Ronald, tenemos un total de 23 muertes para el día de hoy, la ventaja es que 12 de estas son al mismo tiempo, y si nos apresuramos las tendremos listas en menos de una hora, ahora después de esas tenemos 3 horas hasta que se desaten las 11 restantes, en ese espacio ¿Gustas desayunar con tu sempai?, ya que hoy no lo he hecho.- _Grell seguía con esa sonrisa encantadora y amable. Un aire muy distinto al desprecio que ponía ante William.

—_Sempai… Yo… claro que acepto, normalmente nuestras salidas solo eran para ir a beber, será un placer ir a desayunar con usted, conozco un restaurante de lujo en el centro del mundo shinigami, ¿Vamos?-_ Se podía oír con cierta alegría al menor, incluso pensó que un Grell tan centrado seria un cambio bueno no solo para la oficina.

—_Claro Ronald a donde tu digas, pero vámonos se nos hace tarde para ir a segar almas…- _Grell abrió la puerta de su oficina cediéndole el paso a Ronald quien salió y espero a su sempai que cerrara la oficina, se encaminaron con las secretarias de recursos shinigamis para indicar su salida y después al departamento de guadañas por las suyas, Grell tardo un poco ya que estaba poniendo en regla la modificación de su moto cierra la cual nunca había hecho el papeleo y este le fue aprobada sin ningún problema, todo gracias a ese porte tan elegante que usaba además de las sonrisas encantadoras que les daba a las secretarias, a todas sin excepción se les olvido el detallito de que Grell era Gay, tenia encantadas a las secretarias, estas extrañamente no solo suspiraron por Grell sino también con Ronald quien poseía ese mismo encanto que ahora mostraba el pelirrojo, el rubio-moreno por extraño que pareciera, no intento coquetear con ninguna secretaria, tenía una extraña serenidad, seguridad y despreocupación al lado de su sempai.

Momentos después en el centro de Londres había dos shinigamis parados en un tejado, mirando sus relojes, a la hora marcada en una fábrica se suscito una explosión en las calderas que acabo con 12 empleados, los cuales en unos 40 minutos fueron segados con mucha calma por Grell y Ronald. El par de shinigamis se sentaron con mucha calma en un tejado, revisaron los documentos de los recién muertos, Grell meticulosamente lleno las observaciones, rectifico sello y firma, Ronald hiso lo mismo, era sin duda alguna la primera vez que hacia un trabajo impecable con su sempai, esto le emociono a sobremanera. Viendo ya esta parte del trabajo terminada bajaron a caminar un poco por las calles de Londres, Grell propuso que antes del desayuno que se habían prometido harían unas compras, Ronald accedió imaginándose qué tipo de compras serian, sabia como era su sempai, pero al ver que Grell se dirigía a una tienda de trajes y no de vestidos como solía, cayó en cuanta que el cambio del pelirrojo era más profundo de lo que pudo haber visto en primera instancia.

Ya en esa tienda de trajes para caballero, un dependiente un tanto mayor les recibió, a lo que Grell le trato muy amable, recordemos que el pelirrojo era muy despectivo para con los humanos, le pidió varios trajes negros, y entre ellos uno rojo oscuro, además de varias camisas, corbatas, incluso le regalo un traje a Ronald, el cual acepto un tanto apenado, el dependiente muy amable le proporciono todo en cuanto lo pidió, Grell pago la ropa, agradeció y salieron de la tienda caminando a un callejón, donde rápidamente sin que lo vieran los humanos abrió un portar en tomo carmesí hacia su hogar, entro con Ronald dejaron las cosas, y de ahí salieron al centro del mundo shinigami.

Una hora ya había pasado, y encontrábamos a nuestro par de shinigamis en un lujoso restaurante shinigami, terminando de desayunar, aunque el pelirrojo no comió mucho, ahora bebía lo último de lo que fue su segundo café, reviso su agenda por si una nueva muerte aparecía, Y claro que apareció eran 5 muertes a manos de un demonio, tomo el resto de su café y se levanto. —_Ronald… Tenemos que irnos, tenemos 5 nuevas muertes además de las 11 que nos faltan, son a las orillas… no, son en la Mansión Phantomhive… En fin, vamos…- _El pelirrojo bostezo un poco mientras Ronald pagaba la cuenta.

Ya en las afueras de la Mansión Phantomhive teníamos a Ronald y Grell parado en la copa de un árbol, cada uno en uno distinto, viendo como sádicamente ese apuesto demonio de mirar rubí asesinaba tortuosamente a 5 hombres a petición de su amo. —_Podrías acabar ya de una vez Sebas-chan… me estoy aburriendo…- _soltó Grell para desconcertar al demonio, quien al oírle chasqueo la lengua esperando ya listo a que le saltara encima el pelirrojo con su típica gritonearía.

Pero lo siguiente que vio Sebastián fue a un rubio-moreno y un pelirrojo de cabellera corta, saltar al par de los arboles, de los cuales el pelirrojo hablo. —_En serio, si ya terminaste me gustaría hacer mi trabajo… ¿O vas a seguir torturándolos?- _El demoniaco solo esbozó una tétrica y sanguinaria sonrisa, se encontraba en su estado demoniaco, se dirigió en un instante enfrente de ese pelirrojo y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa. —_A mi no me manda ningún maldito shinigami… Créame si usted fuera esa peste de Grell-San, la cual deduzco que conoce por cómo me acaba de llamar, le mataría en este mismo instante, esa creatura tan patética, repulsiva, promiscua y pecadora, incluso a mi me da asco…-_

Estas palabras dichas por el demoniaco solo lograron enfurecer a sobre manera a Grell, el cual chasqueo la lengua, y sonrió con maldad pura haciendo ver sus afilados dientes, mientras con su mano derecha tomo a Sebastián del cuello y lo aventó contra el piso sin dificultad alguna. Esto fue tan rápido que dejo sorprendido al demonio, quien se levanto, se sacudió el traje y arremetió a golpes contra Grell, cada ataque era correspondido por Grell con la misma o mayor fuerza que la del demonio, Sin duda era una pelea bastante violenta. Grell se harto y le pidió su sierra a Ronald, el cual se la lanzo, este la tomo y se la encajo en el hombro derecho a Sebastián, quien se quedo perplejo por la frialdad así como el instinto asesino mostrado por el shinigami.

—_Me vuelves a insultar demonio… Y no tienes tanta suerte… mide tus palabras hacia Grell Sutcliff, peste infernal, y más vale que nunca se te vuelva a olvidar mi nombre… ¡¿entendido?!... Ronald… ¿Ya segaste las almas verdad?, yo hago el papeleo ya vámonos aun tenemos una hora para nuestro siguiente trabajo.- _Ronald asintió, mientras Sebastián se levantaba a detener a Grell poniendo una mano sobre su hombro herido.

—_Grell-San…- _En un susurro fue lo único que dijo el demoniaco de mirar rubí, mientras veía como esos dos shinigamis caminaban y se perdían. Sebastián se había quedado con una extraña sensación de… ¿Fascinación? Por Grell.

El resto del día con las muertes faltantes transcurrió tranquilo, al llegar las 4pm. Ronald y Grell habían terminado su trabajo y el papeleo final de su día estaba terminado, Grell mando a Ronald a dejar ambas guadañas mientras él se encaminaba una vez más con ambas agendas, reportes, y una carta aconteciendo lo del día. Toco a la puerta de T. Spears. —_Adelante…- _Sin nada mas fue lo que respondió William quien estaba corrigiendo algunos documentos de unos novatos.

Grell entro a esa oficina con un paso firme y sobrio. —_Señor T. Spears, aquí le traigo la agenda de Knox y la mía, con su respectivo papeleo y reportes, además de una carta con lo relevante de hoy.- _William al oír eso levanto la mirada y con su mano señalo la esquina derecha de su escritorio. —_Déjelo hay Sutcliff, más le vale que los reportes tengan algo de decencia, y no estén con tinta de color rojo como acostumbra, Tsk… Vamos a quien engaño, pedirle decencia a usted, es algo imposible y absurdo, ya le dije no creo en su cambio, ya volverá pronto a ser esa estúpida peste…- _

Grell resoplo furioso, dejo la agenda de Ronald en el escritorio, pero en cambio la suya termino lanzada a la cara de William, junto con un fuerte golpe además del dado por la misma agenda, haciendo caer los documentos de Grell los cuales estaban perfectamente redactados… incluso mejor que los de William. — _¡YA BASTA WILLIAM T. SPEARS!... hay están tus estúpidos reportes… revísalos ya… vamos revísalos, están redactados a la perfección, ¡A la perfección me oíste!... TE REPITO IMBESIL… TE DIJE QUE NUNCA MÁS SERIA UN ESTORBO PARA TI, ASI QUE MAS VALE QUE DEJES DE ESTARME JODIENDO LA MALDITA EXISTENCIA, HAS TU TRABAJO, YO HAGO EL MIO Y TODOS FELICES, YA ME CANSE… ¡ME CANSE DE TI!, NUNCA MÁS ME VOLVERAS A GRITAR O INSULTAR, ¿ENTENDISTE?... ENTIENDE TAMBIEN QUE ABORRESCO TÚ EXISTENCIA._

Después de que Grell le grito de esa manera llena del más profundo odio, salió de la oficina de William azotando tan fuerte la puerta que se oyó por toda la Sede. Sin duda alguna, si algunas ves hubo dulzura o amor en Grell para con su jefe, esa había muerto con la última pelea. Grell caminaba furioso a su oficina, se encerró un momento para tratar de calmarse, la sangre le hervía, se reprochaba cuando maldito tiempo desperdicio enamorado de un imbécil como su jefe, se trago todo su odio y se recostó un momento en su sillón.

Al par de esto en la oficina de William, veíamos al azabache, levantando y revisando los reportes, cuál fue su sorpresa la per con tal perfección el cómo estaban hechos, eran impecables, sin duda Grell había cambiado y ahora le constaba, pero sin darse cuenta se quedo viendo la firma de Grell sobre esos documentos comenzando a tener un extraño sentir en su pecho… seria ¿Extrañeza?... ¿Nostalgia?... William suspiro sintiéndose un poco desanimado, se quedo pensativo, reflexionando todo lo que le había dicho a Sutcliff, entonces el azabache se dio cuenta de lo cruel que fue con el pelirrojo, y que era verdad desde la perspectiva de Grell el no tenia corazón, y esto por algún motivo le empezó a preocupar a William, tanto que le peso un tanto el pecho.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo mis hermosas almas y ladies, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de "Nunca Más", les dije que esto sería Grelliam, un Grelliam un tanto fuerte y conflictivo... Will parece que siente algo… pero no es el único el demonio parece que algo mas sucede con el… Uhnm sería interesante un triangulo amoroso… un beso y que tengan infernales pesadillas **

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	4. Más Alla Del Dolor

**Hola nuevamente mis hermosas almas lectoras y bellas ladies, ya les traigo el sig capitulo de su fic favorito xD, ok no, bueno para el dia de hoy tenemos tortura para will xD y algo inesperado para grell ñam ñam este fic promete ser interesante y conflictivo, pero tranquilas mis pequeñas no todo en angust… también habla la dulce calma y la sexy consecuencia del amor~ **

**Sin mas por el momento, espero que lo disfunten, saludos desde el infierno mis almas~**

* * *

**Cap 4: Mas Allá Del Dolor. **

William seguía viendo un tanto perdido la firma de Grell sobre esos documentos, su mente se empezó a perder, aquello que le pesaba en el pecho, comenzó a hacerle sentir un fuerte dolor el corazón, mientras más razonaba todo lo que le había dicho a Grell estos últimos días… Se desconcertaba, no podía entender el por qué le afectaba tanto, se empezó a sentir mal a sobre manera, si bien, le costó muchas horas poder calmarse un poco, tanto que para cuando pudo dejar de sentir tan fuerte ese dolor punzante en el pecho ya se había hecho de noche. Termino su trabajo a altas horas de la madrugada, en lugar de ir a su hogar, se fue a recostar al sillón de cuero que tenía en su oficina, se quito el saco y corbata, con una mirada sin emoción alguna se quedo mirando al techo, pero en cuestión de instantes esa mirada comenzaba a verse triste y muy confundida, se deshizo de sus lentes para taparse el rostro con el antebrazo.

Por su parte Grell se había ido una media hora después de que se encerró, inclusive había salido a comer con Ronald, igualmente como en el desayuno no comió gran cosa, Ronald se ofreció en quedarse un rato con él, quizá salir a tomar un poco, cosa que acepto Grell, ya llegada la noche se fueron al bar que siempre frecuentaban, incluso dos hermosas shinigamis, una castaña y otra rubia, les sacaron platica a sus superiores, la rubia estaba bastante interesada en Grell, incluso el mostro algo de amabilidad, a pesar de decir que no tenía tiempo para romances, pero recordemos que como hombre también tiene sus deseos , Mientras Grell bailaba con aquella rubia, Ronald estaba seduciendo a la Castaña, la cual le mostro autentico interés, era un tanto tímida, pero el alcohol disipo eso, Un rato después Ronald le aviso a Grell que se iba con la castaña a su casa, Grell le sonrió y le dijo que estaba bien que se divirtiera, que quizá el haría lo mismo.

Después de que Ronald y la Castaña se fueron, Grell tomo asiento con la rubia en la barra para continuar hablando un poco más. _–Entonces, Alice cuéntame un poco más de ti, si te he visto en la oficina, pero no creí que tuvieras alguna atracción o sentir hacia mí… Oh ya sé, me dirás que tu atracción hacia mí es porque ahora si parezco hombre y no una absurda imitación de mujer.-_ Grell le regalo una sonrisa a Alice y esta se la correspondió_. _

–_Pues vera señor, no hay mucho que contar de mí, y ahora que lo dice, realmente así como se encuentra vestido y ese cabello rojo corto, es tan excitante, realmente es muy apuesto, Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿No me concedería una noche de placer? Bien sabemos que para usted, así como para mí, no es algo extraño, ¿O sí?- _Decía Alice mientras se apegaba al pelirrojo mostrando sus atributos femeninos tratando así de seducir a Grell.

Grell le sonrió de forma ladina y maliciosa. _–Pues ahora que lo dices, una noche así no me vendría mal… Tengo tiempo que no poseo de forma erótica a una mujer, la última fue una humana pelirroja de mirar carmesí… Pero te advierto de una buena vez, no quiero me vayas a salir con esa tontería de que estas enamorada de mi o que después lo estés, si es una noche, será solo una y punto… Para mí no eres más que solo un objeto, con el cual podría jugar hoy, algo con lo cual desquitarme… De una vez digo no soy nada dulce en la cama, si crees aguantar el que te someta adelante… ¿Entendiste bien a lo que te enfrentas querida?- _

Grell la tomaba fuertemente del mentón con completa frialdad, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa perversa con un tinte de lujuria, la Rubia se quedo fría al oír las palabras de su superior, no creyó que realmente fuera tan maldito, pero ahora una noche con Sutcliff era una idea que paso de grata, a ser terrorífica.

–_Señor… No habla enserio… ¿Verdad?... Eso es tan perturbarte…- _Decía Alice sumamente asustada mientras veía como el mirar de Grell era más frio a cada instante. Sabía que había sido mala idea tratar de seducir al Pelirrojo por una estúpida apuesta.

– _¡Bah!... No me digas que tienes miedo, y claro que es enserio, o dime tu, no eres más que una ofrecida, porque tendría que ser tierno contigo, ya te dije tanto a ti como a todas las secretarias, no tengo tiempo para un romance con alguna de ustedes, para que se adjudiquen que al acostarse con Grell Sutcliff lo volvieron hombre, o que alguna me podría atrapar, no soy tonto querida, conozco sus mañas y estrategias, además de la apuesta que corre, y más vale que mañana que vaya a su departamento de trabajo me den explicaciones, se les olvida que soy otro._

Grell se levanto, pago su cuenta y le dirigió una mirada cruel a Alice. _–Por cierto… hasta mañana, y ya no te ofrezcas, eso hace que una dama se vea mal~.- _ Dijo el pelirrojo soltando una risa burlona mientras salía del bar. Era media noche, no tenía ganas de ir a su hogar, así que abrió un portal al mundo humano donde empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por las oscuras calles de Londres, llego a un parque sumamente bello donde había un lago y se acostó en el pasto observando la luna en cuarto creciente, unos momentos después estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido, pero una voz masculina, aterciopelada y seductora lo despertó.

– _¿Grell-San?... ¿Es usted?...- _Decía sonriente un demonio de mirar rubí, cosa que extraño a Grell, Sebastián nunca le preguntaba si estaba bien, esto lo extraño a sobre manera y se levanto sacudiéndose un poco su melena. _–Uhnm… Eres tu demonio, ¿Qué quieres ahora?... No tengo tiempo de pelear…- _Decía el pelirrojo mientras terminaba de ponerse de pie por su cuenta, dándole una mirada fría a Sebastián.

–_Pues, Si me lo permite Grell-San, Yo quisiera hablar con usted… Se que nunca he sido verdaderamente amable con usted, Además de que siempre me la paso insultándolo y despreciándolo, justo como hoy en la mañana… me dirigí a usted de una forma muy ruda e hiriente, cosa que me gano una buena golpiza de su parte.- _Hablaba de forma sincera el demonio, algo sumamente raro en él, pero era aun más raro que estuviera pidiéndole disculpas a Grell.

Grell no supo como tomar las palabras de Sebastián, ya que nunca se espero oírlas en su vida. Grell tomo asiento en una banca cercana e invito a Sebastián que se sentara a su lado, y con ello pudo notar algo en el mirar del demoniaco, un aire de fascinación… _–¿Entonces por eso has aparecido… Para pedirme ehnm disculpas?... _

–_Ciertamente Grell-San, y espero no desconfié de mi, ya que pues si me es difícil hacer esto, pero por favor cuénteme el hecho de su cambio… y le diré por que le estoy pidiendo disculpas.- _Grell dudo un momento, pero pues como seguía sin mucho ánimo de regresar al mundo shinigami, empezó a contarle absolutamente todo a partir de la pelea de hace ya un par de días entre William y el, Grell pudo notar como Sebastián hacia muecas de disgusto cuando mencionaba a William, esto le intrigo pero no quiso darle importancia alguna.

–_Ohya~ Ahora comprendo el porqué de su cambio tan cruelmente drástico… Ahora si me permite, mis disculpas son porque al instante en el que usted se fue con aquel rubio-moreno, que es su compañero de trabajo, me quede con una extraña sensación de fascinación por usted, tanta frialdad, ese instinto asesino, esa forma de amenazarme… Todo esto resulta tan excitante para un demonio, tanto como para volverse loco. _

Ahora si, en definitiva Grell había quedado más que sorprendido, ¿Acaso esto era similar a una confesión?, Grell se sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente, recordándose a sí mismo que no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

–_Vaya, así que ahora te soy excitante, eso es interesante, incluso tan irónico que parece un mal chiste viniendo de ti, pero dime demonio ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora con ese descubrimiento?- _Y justo al instante en que el que termino de hablar el shinigami, el demonio de mirar rubí, tomo con delicadeza a Grell del mentón, con su pulgar acaricio de forma erótica y sutil los labios del menor, haciendo que los entreabriera un poco, había dejado a Grell embelesado en un instante, Sebastián bajo su mano dirigiéndola a la nuca de Grell donde la poso de manera firme para empujarlo un poco, comenzó a rosar los labios del pelirrojo con los suyos en un cálido y demandante beso, que al principio el pelirrojo cayendo en cuanta quiso deshacer, pero a la vez no hacía nada por ello, ya que comenzó a corresponder el beso.

Ese beso fue haciéndose cada vez más pasional, deseoso y demandante, en ese beso se podía sentir la lujuria misma, el demonio jugaba con su lengua, saboreando esa húmeda cavidad que parecía ceder o resistirse a inervarlos, cosa que solo disfrutaba mas el demonio, después de unos minutos Sebastián deshizo el beso, observo a Grell con una sonrisa maliciosa pero a la vez un tanto dulce. Por su parte Grell no creía en absoluto lo que estaba pasando aquí y ahora, ese demonio que siempre le pareció atractivo ahora lo había besado por su pie, todo porque había vuelto a ser el sádico y frio shinigami que siempre ha sido.

Mientras esto ocurría en aquel parque a altas horas de la noche, en el mundo shinigami podíamos ver inclusive una escena aun mas insólita… William tenía un rostro lloroso… preocupado, dolido… sus pensamientos lo habían llevado a una resolución que trato de negar, de excusar, de decirse que era una mentira, que no podía estarle pasando ahora… Ese terrible dolor en el pecho, esas punzadas, era su frio corazón descongelándose y rompiéndose al mismo tiempo.

Era tanto el dolor que sentía William que comenzó a llorar cada vez mas, ya no solo era un dolor sentimental era también físico, ese dolor lo estaba doblegando, torturando y sometiendo, se había dado cuenta que sentía eso que Grell ya no sentía por él… y eso era:

Amor…

Pero… ¿Por qué amor?... justo ahora que todo iba pésimo, que se odiaban, ¿Como podía existir algo así?, A William todo esto le parecía una mala broma de su mente, se negaba a sentir eso, empezó a desesperarse, a ponerse peor cada vez… No podía con esto…

* * *

**Bueno mis hermosas almas, hasta aquí el capitulo 4, espero que les haya gustado… No… no habrá SebasGrell (por completo) aunque yo quisiera, esto es un Grelliam, tengo que sacarlo asi, en fin, sin más por esta ocasión, me despido~ un infernal beso tengas dulces pesadillas.**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	5. Embriagados De Dolor

**Hola mis hermosas Almas lectoras, así como hermosas ladies, nuevamente aquí me tienes para traerles la 5ta entrega, de este grandioso y tormentoso Fanfic "NUNCA MÁS", realmente me alegra que lo disfruten, así sea una sola persona quien lo lea, o cientos, les agradezco profundamente que me sigan, espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Cap 5: Embriagados de Dolor.  
**  
Después del beso que le había dado Sebastián a Grell y que este o hiso nada por apartarlo, se veían mutuamente, el shinigami lejos de sonrojarse este se puso furioso sin duda, mientras que el demonio sonreía victorioso… Pero esto no sería por mucho, ya que de pronto el pelirrojo de soltó una fuerte bofetada con el dorso de si mano derecha, descargando así toda su furia, ante esto el demonio pudo apartarse o detener fácilmente el golpe pero no lo hiso, recibió esa bofetada con orgullo y una sonrisa ladina muy maliciosa, cosa que solo desconcertó al pelirrojo.

– _¿Pero qué carajo crees que haces… Tú maldito demonio? ... Si estas pensando en entablar algo absurdo como un romance o el que yo sea tu diversión, ¡OLVIDALO!, Te recuerdo Michaelis que tú ya tuviste una oportunidad, si no pudiste hacer esto cuando yo era bullicioso y hasta te acosaba, porque yo solo quería un poco de amor, ¿Crees ahora tú, que cuando me importa un carajo ese sentir y solo te deteste igual que a William, te daré un oportunidad?, estas mal…-_

Grell se levanto con una expresión llena de odio y repulsión hacia Sebastián, resoplo furioso tratando de controlar toda la ira que tenía en lo más profundo de su ser, solo le quedaba una imagen del maltrato sufrido por ese demoniaco, comenzó a dejarse llevar por esa imagen que solo le provocaba más oscuridad dentro de su ser, tanta que lo estaba haciendo enloquecer, Grell se le puso enfrente del demoniaco.

–_Sebastián, No me vuelvas a besar, no necesito que me des un maldito beso falso… ME MALTRATASTE, TE LA PASASTE GOLPEANDOME Y HUMILLANDOME, Y EN CUANTO A LO DE LA MAÑANA, TRAGATE TUS DISCULPAS… Y VETE AL INFIERNO DE DONDE VIENES… NO PIENSO REPERTILO… LARGATE AHORA… POR QUE SI VUELVES A CRUZAR LA LINEA, AHORA SERE YO QUIEN CON MUCHO GUSTO TE MALTRATARE Y DE PASO TE MATARE… Ahora ya es muy tarde…-_

Esto si que no lo vino venir Sebastián, el realmente pensó que un solo beso extrañamente sincero, bastaría para que ese frio y sádico pelirrojo lo quisiera dentro de su vida, cosa que realmente vio subestimada, pero para Sebastián el que le gritara de esa forma solo lo alentó mas, realmente ahora le gustaba el pelirrojo, ya que algo había cambiado, tanta crueldad y maldad no era propia de un shinigami y esto le parecía delicioso a sobremanera.

Mientras tanto, Grell lo miro orgulloso de manera fría, se dio media vuelta al no recibir respuesta de Sebastián y comenzó a caminar a un callejo para así poder abrir un portal para regresar al mundo shinigami. Pero el demonio le detuvo jalándolo de un brazo de forma posesiva y apegándolo a su cuerpo.

–_Grell-San… Realmente piensa que me rendiré tan fácil… Usted ahora ha despertado mi completo interés… mi completo interés, fascinación y deseo. Tanta frialdad y ese tinte de maldad no es propio de su especie. Me resulta difícil resistirme… Vamos Grell-San, Tortúreme… Maltráteme… Golpéeme… Máteme si desea, no importa la forma en que lo haga, seguramente lo disfrutare~-_

Ahora era el shinigami quien no se creía lo oído, "_Vaya demonio sadomasoquista" _Fue lo que pensó Grell, quien le regalo una sonrisa fría, hiriente e irónica.

–"¡Profeta! exclamé-, ¡cosa diabólica!  
¡Profeta, sí, seas pájaro o demonio  
enviado por el Tentador, o arrojado  
por la tempestad a este refugio desolado e impávido,  
a esta desértica tierra encantada,  
a este hogar hechizado por el horror!  
Profeta, dime, en verdad te lo imploro,  
¿hay, dime, hay bálsamo en Galaad?  
¡Dime, dime, te imploro!"  
Y el cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."

–_Y hoy seré yo el cuervo, que en lugar de estar eternamente posado, que te diga NUNCA MÁS, Yo emprenderé vuelo diciendo esto… Nunca más Sebastián, nunca más aguantare nada de nadie… Puedes quedarte con tus sádicos y masoquistas deseos, no me interesas. Nos vemos cuando tenga que segar tu alma.- _Grell seguía con ese frio y orgulloso semblante.

–_Ohya~ Grell-San, sin duda esto ha sido irónico siendo yo un cuervo… Pero un día usted tendrá que caer y me dirá "nunca más… nunca más me iré". _Sebastián rio un poco, realmente disfrutaba esto.

Grell aparto con un golpe más al demonio de su espacio personal y este se fue sin oír lo que decía o que planeaba, poco le importaba, ya que si se acercaba, sin tentarse el destrozado corazón que tenía lo mataría.

El pelirrojo ya libre y un tanto frustrado, llego a un callejón, abrió rápidamente un portal, un portal que por alguna razón no iba a su casa… Sino que iba al Despacho Shinigami, quería un lugar en el cual encerrarse pero no dormir, y suponiendo que hay no habría nadie en la madrugada entro al portal, instantes después se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del despacho, y sin saber bien el porqué se fue por el pasillo que dirigía a la oficina de William, ya que la del pelirrojo se encontraba al lado opuesto del pasillo.

Grell ahora se mostraba con un semblante triste y cada vez mas melancólico mientras iba acercándose a la oficina de William, le pesaba todo lo sucedido, en el fondo el pelirrojo se sentía embriagado por el dolor… Estaba sufriendo claro está, pero había tomado esa decisión de no volver a ser pisoteado nunca más.

El pelirrojo ya había llego a la puerta de la oficina de William, la veía con nostalgia, con tristeza, y desesperación, pero en cuanto estuvo por soltar una lagrima… _– ¡Ahhh!...Por la muerte misma… D..Du..ele… ¡Ah!... Ahm…A… Este paso… No creo aguantar más…- _Se oía a William en un grito de dolor sumamente ahogado, esto se lo permitía porque estaba solo, sabía que nadie lo podía oír…

Realmente el Pelirrojo por un segundo pudo mal interpretar esto… Pero su instinto fue más fuerte y entro de golpe a la oficina. Se encontró con William con sus manos sobre el pecho, encorvado, llorando y aguantando… estaba embragado por el dolor, nada le importaba, en el instante en el que se había dado cuenta de que amaba al pelirrojo, apareció la culpa y este dio permiso a que lo consumiera, quería pagar todos esos años de maltrato.

– _¡William!... ¿Pero… Que te sucede?... Oye respóndeme… ah no… no me hagas esto… William…- _William no le respondía a Grell, Este tomo al azabache entre sus brazos y lo agito un poco, pero fue inútil… el mayor le dirigió una mirada sublimemente triste, llorosa y embriagada por el dolor y la culpa, le dedico una sutil y dulce sonrisa al menor. –_Sut..cliff…- fue lo que se oyó en un leve susurro y_ se desmayo por completo.

– _¡¿WILLIAM?!...- _Grito desesperado Grell al instante en el que en sus brazos veía a William desmallarse… todo el momento fue doloroso y confuso… ¿Por qué estaba llorando William?... ¿Por qué se encontraba tan mal?... ¿Qué le sucedía?... pero lo más raro… antes de desmayarse, le había sonreído después de susurrar su nombre.

Grell sintió que el corazón se le terminaba de quebrar, no podía creer en absoluto lo que pasaba… Así que sin más… Escribió rápidamente un permiso para William y el, lo dejo en el escritorio de William, cerró la puerta pegando ese permiso por fuera, cargo al azabache en brazos y en un portal se dirigió al hogar del William, por suerte el pelirrojo ya conocía donde y como era toda la casa, puesto que había entrado con y sin el consentimiento de William en ocasiones anteriores para acosarlo~.

Al llegar sin el mínimo retraso lo acostó en la cama, reviso que estuviera estable, encontró que el corazón de William latía erráticamente, entonces soltando un suspiro, se quito y aventó su saco en un sillón que estaba cerca de la cama, se arremango la camisa y le dio un masaje cardiaco para ayudarle a que se calmara, extrañamente el shinigami carmesí sabia cuidados médicos y enfermeros. ¿Por qué sería?.

Una vez que noto que el ritmo de William era más calmado, suspiro un tanto aliviado, entonces fue a buscar un pijama del azabache, la encontró rápidamente, todo estaba demasiado ordenado, regreso al lado del azabache y procedió a desvestirlo y cambiarlo, claro no evito sonrojarse al hacer semejante cosa, no le dio importancia, se concentro en esa tarea, era necesario para que descansara el mayor. Una vez que termino de cambiar a William, lo acomodo en la cama, lo arropo y se quedo velando el sueño del azabache.

Las horas pasaron, eran más de las 9 am. Realmente tarde para lo que normalmente William se despierta, pero tengamos que en cuenta que Grell lo encontró a las 4 am. Y alrededor de las 5 am ya lo había arropado. Grell seguía despierto viendo a William para percibir el más mínimo cambio de estado en él. El pelirrojo no aguantaba el sueño, así que se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café, y justo en eso empezó a despertar el mayor, quien se desconcertó al verse en su cama y con su pijama, trato de levantarse pero sintió una punzada en el corazón que lo doblo de dolor y soltó un grito suplicante.

Ante esto, Grell salió corriendo de la cocina a la habitación de William, notoriamente alarmado. – _William… William… ¿Qué sucede?, no te levantes, estas delicado…- _Decía un tanto preocupado el carmesí, mientras se acercaba y con cuidado hacia presión sobre el pecho de William.

Por su parte el mayor se quedo helado, No había sido un alucine o sueño como creyó, Grell había ido por él, lo había traído a su hogar, además estaba cuidándolo. William al darse cuenta de esto, un sutil sonrojó se apodero de las mejillas de William y este al notar ese calor que venía con el sonrojó giro el rostro al lado contrario del de Grell. No tenia como poder mirarlo, se sentía despreciable.

–_William… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Aún te duele?, Dime si necesitas algo, puede que estos días hayamos sido completamente crueles uno con el otro y hasta nos hayamos golpeado, pero eso no quiere decir, que te dejare sufrir…- _Grell suspiro al ver como William se volteaba y callaba, si fuera otro momento seguramente lo tomaría como muestra de orgullo, pero esta vez el pelirrojo entendió que era vergüenza.

–_Sut… No… Grell… Dime, por favor dime, ¿Por qué me ayudaste?, Buen sabes que tienes el derecho de dejarme y hacerme sufrir lo que te plazca, yo no sé cómo podre reparar todo lo mal que te he hecho… Yo lo lamento mucho. Y no es que no esté agradecido, pero… Me hubiera gustado seguir sufriendo, quizá un buen tiempo así, me haga valorar lo que perdí… Lo que perdí por no darme cuenta…-_

Mientras William hablaba no pudo evitar llorar, cosa que dejo más que perplejo al pelirrojo, trato de analizar las palabras de William, No podía ser… ahora el también prácticamente se le declaraba, pero a diferencia de lo que hiso el demonio, Grell se sintió extrañamente conmovido, incluso algo se le movió en su destrozado corazón.

* * *

**Bueno mis preciosas almas &amp;hermosas ladies, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de esta vez, es un tanto ejem largo lo sé… pero espero que les haya gustado, yo por mi parte espero que me sigan leyendo, tanto este así como todos mis fic, sin duda es un placer estar escribiendo para ustedes, les quiero agradecer sus comentarios, son los que me animan siempre y me dan animo de seguir desarrollando historias para ustedes, creo que sin más que decir esta vez, más que un beso infernal y que tengan dulces pesadillas.**

**Nos vemos en el Cap 6~ gracias nuevamente por leer. Hasta la próxima~.**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	6. El Arrepentimiento de T Spears

**Hola nuevamente mis Almas lectoras, mis hermosas y maravillosas ladies, hoy les traigo un capitulo que les va a mover el corazón, espero que lo disfruten, bueno sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios**

* * *

**Cap 6: El Arrepentimiento de T. Spears**

William aparto un poco a Grell de él, una vez que la punzada en su pecho cedió, pero lo que no cedía era el llanto del azabache, se sentía poca cosa, incluso sentía que todo esto era un castigo, a estas alturas él a verse dado cuenta, que todos los regaños que le daba al pelirrojo, todas las condescendencias, eran porque lo amaba, se culpaba por el maltrato hacia el pelirrojo, no era necesario haber sido tan maldito, por ser tan estúpido con su corazón no paraba de maldecirse.

Por su parte Grell había tomado asiento en ese sillón que estaba al lado de la cama de William, lo veía un tanto confundido y sumamente extrañado. Las últimas palabras que había dicho William las repetía constantemente en su mente: "_Bueno sabes que tienes el derecho de dejarme y hacerme sufrir lo que te plazca, yo no sé cómo podre reparar todo lo mal que te he hecho… Yo lo lamento mucho." _Ciertamente mientras más la pensaba el pelirrojo, algo se movía inquietantemente en su corazón, Ese no era el William que conocía, frio, inexpresivo, inflexible y cruel, estaba viendo al azabache de una forma que no pensó que realmente pudiera pasar.

_–Grell… No tienes que quedarte aquí a cuidarme, no tienes ninguna obligación para conmigo, ni porque yo sea tu jefe, Puedes irte si lo deseas, seguramente tienes mejores cosas que hacer, no soy quien para pedirte algo, después de cómo te he regañado tantos años, de cómo te he maltratado, te doy y sostengo que tienes el derecho de dejarme y hacerme sufrir, lo veo como algo justo, ya que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo reparar el daño.- _William bajo su cabeza, no podía siquiera mirar a Grell, no tenia las fuerzas para mirarle.

_–Sabes… Me resulta un tanto irónico que ahora yo me haya dado cuenta de que también te amaba, quizá necesitaba una paliza para dejar de ser tan inexpresivo, gracias porque sin querer me diste una lección, y que quizá también debo de cambiar, pero dime ¿Para qué lo haría?... Simplemente es la ironía quien se las cobra conmigo, ahora que estas tan lejos de mí, es cuando más deseo tenerte a mi lado. Grell se que el que me disculpe no va a arreglar nada, pero… Perdóname Grell… Perdóname…- _Las lágrimas del azabache podían verse constantes en su rostro, así como dejaban huella en las blancas sabanas de la cama de este.

Sin duda el pelirrojo estaba al punto de un shock… No creía lo que acababa de oír… William T. Spears, doblegando su orgullo y pidiéndole perdón, culpándose, llorando, ciertamente por parte de su lado sádico esto lo disfrutaba, pero su herido corazón le rogaba que se tragara su orgullo y mínimo si no le correspondería, al menos le tranquilizara al azabache.

_–William, Realmente me cuesta mucho creerte todo lo que me has dicho, en otro momento podría ponerte a prueba para verificar si son verdaderas, pero el verte lastimosamente llorando y mal del corazón por completa tristeza, creo que es prueba suficiente, y no, no te acepto ese derecho que me das para hacerte sufrir, no pienso tomar venganza, además como ya te dije te encuentras delicado, y no es bueno que te deprimas aún mas, esta tristeza que sientes es tan profunda que te va a romper el corazón, créeme que no es un estado que quieras vivir, yo… Yo vivo con el corazón destrozado a mas de una forma, no lo digo poéticamente, si no que realmente tengo destrozado el corazón, y aunque en parte fue tu culpa que terminara así, yo en cambio no te voy a dejar que sufras._

_–Pero Grell… Si haces eso sería lo mismo que tenerme lastima, además no sabes cómo me duele el tenerte aquí tan cerca pero increíblemente lejos, créeme que preferiría que se me destrozará el corazón de una buena vez. ENTIENDEME POR FAVOR, YO… YO CREO QUE ES LO JUSTO, QUE NO ME HAS ESTADO OYENDO… QUE NOS HAS ENTENDIDO NADA DE LO QUE YO TE HE TRATADO DE DECIR, ENTIENDO A LA PERFECCION QUE TE DAÑE, Y QUE ES UN DAÑO QUE JAMAZ PODRE REPARAR AUNQUE ME HUMILLE AQUÍ Y AHORA ANTE TI SI ES LO QUE ME PIDIERAS, ENTIENDE DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE ME DI CUENTA DE QUE TE AMO, SI COMO LO OISTE PELIRROJO ESTUPIDO YO TE AMO, PERO ESO QUE MAS IMPORTA,TU ME ODIAS, LO SE BIEN, TAMBIEN TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE QUIERO SUFRIR LO QUE ME TOCA, LO QUE ME HE GANADO.-_

Ante las palabras de William, Grell ya no supo que decir, solo se enfado, se levanto de ese sillón y me metió una bofetada al azabache quien lo vio fijamente a los ojos, sin objeción alguna.

_–¡CALLATE WILLIAM T. SPEARS!... Aunque a tu forma de ser sea lo justo, para mi no lo es, que acaso piensas que deseo tu ruina, estas mal, tampoco te odio, solo estaba hastiado, furioso y molesto por todos tus maltratos, ¿Qué crees que es fácil vivir 100 años enamorado de alguien a quien solo le importa su trabajo, te golpea, te ignora?... No, no lo es, si se me rompió el corazón, pero también me lo rompí por mi propio gusto, quería dejar de serte una molestia, yo también me siento mal, pedazo de inútil… ¿Que crees que es fácil tragarse el maldito amor que te tengo?, si me oíste bien, solo lo oculto, porque ya no quiero sufrir más, solo quiero estar en paz… pero ni así, justo ese maldito demonio hace unas horas se me acerco, se me confeso, inclusive se atrevió a besarme, no sé qué carajos, pero si se me acerca de nuevo lo mato, me da repulsión.-_

Grell había comenzado a llorar, tanto por coraje, como por tristeza y miedo, ¿Ahora qué haría?... no quería apelar a su corazón, no quería en verdad, paro tenía que calmarse, sin duda el azabache que estaba en esa cama, le logro mover el corazón, tanto que quizá consideraría una decisión.

Por su parte William se había quedado frio tanto por la bofetada como por las palabras de Grell, sin duda a una forma un tanto violenta le había dicho que estaba enamorado aun de él, esto lejos de ponerlo completamente feliz, le hiso sentir una melancolía. Además el demonio se le había confesado, eso lo hiso enfurecer, pero el oírle al pelirrojo hablar con tanta repulsión de él, le dejo completamente atónito. Realmente ese ya no era su Grell, su dulce pelirrojo ya no existía, eso no podía llamarse amor, ¿O sí?... Quizá si ambos se permitieran intentarlo, podrían…

_–Grell… Perdóname, solo perdóname, te lo suplico, quizá… Es muy tarde para los dos, pero te lo vuelvo a aceptar, no importa… Ya como seas, yo me he dando cuenta de que… Yo… Grell… Yo… Te... Amo…- _William nuevamente sintió esa fuerte punzada en el corazón, pero quiso ignorarla al tratar de ver al pelirrojo a los ojos, pero esa punzada era cada vez mas fuerte e insoportable, no tuvo opción que hacerse presión sobre el pecho. Al ver esto el pelirrojo se alarmo poniendo una cara completamente triste y preocupada.

_–William… Por favor, cálmate, te lo suplico, no es nada bueno que te pongas tan triste, no me hagas esto, Por favor William, ¿Qué carajo piensas que haría de mi vida si te pasa algo?, deja ya de asustarme.- _Grell abrazo fuertemente a William, mientras ponía su mano sobre la de el haciéndole presión y dándole un leve masaje para que se calmara, pero tanto la respiración como el ritmo cardiaco de William eran agitados y erráticos. _–Cálmate Will, tienes que descansar… Hablaremos de esto te lo prometo._

De un momento a otro William nuevamente se había desmallado pero esta vez el pelirrojo no estaba preocupado, estaba aterrado… El aura de William era cada vez menor._ – ¿Si?... ¡¿Ah?!... ¡¿WILLIAM…. WILLIAM RESPONDEME… WILLIAM!?.- _El pelirrojo se desespero y opto por algo que le habían enseñado hace muchos años, alguien en el pasado del pelirrojo le había enseñado a pasar energía vital, nunca creyó que tendría que usar esto, ya que no es pare de los poderes de un Shinigami.

Grell recostó a William en la cama, suspiro melancólico mientras se quitaba los guantes, los dejo a un lado, se arrodillo en el piso para quedar a la altura de la cama, puso sus manos en el centro del pecho del mayor, se concentro todo lo que pudo llevando gran parte de su energía de vida al cuerpo de William, el cual a los pocos minutos comenzó a reaccionar, su respira era más calmado, su corazón ya no latía errático, inclusive, el pelirrojo logro sentir como estaba mejor.

Grell al sentir eso, suspiro completamente cansado, ¿Quién había dicho que esto era simple y sin consecuencias?. Lo que había hecho Grell tenía consecuencias para él. El pelirrojo trato de levantarse, pero no tenía fuerzas, cierto era que cierto pelirrojo estúpido no había comido en días, mucho menos dormido. No estaba bien, y aún así se arriesgo por William.

A como puso llego a ese sillón el menor y cayo completamente inconsciente. Varios minutos después William comenzaba a despertar, ciertamente ya no se sentía mal, aun tenía su tristeza, pero ese dolor en el corazón ya no estaba más, el pelirrojo había usado casi toda su energía de vida, cuando William lo busco y lo noto en el sillón, este se levanto, pero se llevo una desagradable sorpresa.

* * *

**Bueno mis almas lectoras, hermosas ladies, hasta aquí llega el capitulo 6, ¿Está muy cardiaco no XD?**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	7. ¿Por Qué Te Amo?

**Hola de nueva cuenta mis hermosas almas &amp; maravillosas ladies, lamento mucho la gran demora~ pero ya saben que la escuela me absorbe~ además de que he estado enferma~ nada que aun me mande a manos de mi amado Undertaker XD jajaja~ bueno en fin, me he dado cuenta del vuelco que ha dado este fic~ empezó extremadamente cruel, con odio y ahora tan triste~**

**Estos extremos me encantan~ sacan todo de mi xD en fin~ yo aquí las dejo, espero que disfruten el capítulo de esta ocasión.  
**

* * *

**Cap 7: ¿Por qué te amo? **

Sin duda William estaba aterrado, ya que había encontrado al pelirrojo inconsciente… No tenía ni la más mínima idea del porque. Momentos después veíamos ahora a William de pie, con Grell en brazos y lo primero que hizo fue recostarlo donde estaba el. El azabache se arrodillo al lado de la cama con un rostro de completa preocupación, miedo y expectación, no sabía por qué estaba inconsciente. ¿No se suponía que el que se había puesto mal era él y no Grell?

William, por puro instinto le aflojo un poco la ropa con la intención de que descansara, le reviso y todo parecía normal. Tomo un poco de cordura y se quedo arrodillaron una mirada melancólica viendo a ese pelirrojo del cual, en su ya no tan frio corazón, ya no podía borrar que estaba enamorado de ese pelirrojo.

Pero… Se sentía incapaz de hacer algo, había aceptado todas sus culpas ante el pelirrojo, inclusive ya se le había confesado, pero Grell no había mostrado respuesta, ¿Era obvio el por que, no?, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar esa resolución tan mediocre, tenía que luchar por él, no importándole si ahora él era el maltratado.

Lo único que le quedaba en su eternidad era luchar por ese pelirrojo, nunca pensó atravesar este punto en el cual estaba decidiendo ir en contra de todo, por su deseo que quizá hoy sea en vano, pero aun así el azabache ya había tomado la decisión de asumir su responsabilidad y así pagar cualquier cosa como un sacrificio, sin importar lo que le sea puesto.

Pero William también tenía que admitir, que tenía miedo… Mucho miedo, tenía el corazón tan débil emocionalmente. Cosa que nuevamente le daba paso a consumirse en un dolor insoportable. Ese dolor, comenzó a obligarlo a pensar de mas, aun arrodillado al lado de esa cama; tomo la mano del pelirrojo, al sostenerla sintió un choque muy débil de estática. Cosa que no le dio importancia y comenzó a acariciarla con sumo cuidado y devoción, pero al par el mirar de William era a mayor medida más perdido y deprimido, dejándose llevar comenzó a hablar en un susurro.

_–Quisiera… Simplemente poder hacer algo para redimir todos mis errores ante ti. Me humillaría de la forma en que quisieras, solo si me aseguras que me perdonas, Estoy dispuesto a ser pisoteado por ti, a matar mi orgullo, doblegarme hacia ti, mira ahora como me tienes, Enamorado y sufriendo, ¿Me lo gane en verdad, no?… Grell te suplico que me des una oportunidad, te quiero demostrar cuanto te amo, ¿Pero cómo lo voy a hacer, si simplemente me odias?, Sigo aquí, ahora estoy dispuesto a hacerte feliz, pero… La verdad, ¿Ya no puedo hacer nada?... Sé que no me perdonaras nada de lo que he hecho, y no te culpo… Estás en tu derecho… En todo tu completo derecho, Soy un imbécil… ¿Me pregunto si hoy me llegaras a escuchar en esto que tengo que decir? Eso que… Antes no pude decir y que hoy resalta… Ahora sé que estoy tan lejos de ti, y no tengo un lugar aquí, no tengo ninguna razón… Aunque tengo el firme deseo de luchar, hoy me puede más mi culpa… Me estoy hundiendo en un mar de frustraciones, Me pregunto si será lo mejor que me vaya de tu vida…-_

Esas eran las palabras del azabache, llenas de confusión, dolor, melancolía y culpa. Y lo que no sabía William era que Grell estaba medio consiente, paso cuando el mayor sintió esa leve descarga de estática. Sin duda esta vez Grell se sentía conmovido, Además se había arriesgado por la vida de William dentro de esas paredes, ya era casi imposible el negar que aun amaba a William, a pesar de todo lo cruel que habían sido uno con otro en días pasado, pero no se la dejaría tan fácil, primeramente el azabache tendría que recuperarse, que estar bien, además seguiría con su actitud de no soportar ni el mas mínimo maltrato, pero eso ya sería otra cosa.

_–Me encuentro tan confundido, No sé si quiero seguir así, honestamente quisiera quedarme aquí, luchar, mostrarte cuan arrepentido estoy ahora, Pero eso no va a servir, lo sé… Quizá sea mejor que me olvide de ti, ya que mi sentir por ti, no es más que un verso muerto en estos instantes ya que no llegan a tus oídos ni tampoco a tu corazón… Sabes perfectamente cuan culpable me siento, bien me gritaste que no tengo corazón, pero eso no es verdad, claro que lo tengo, sino, no me sentiría desesperado, desolado, completamente arrepentido. No puedo vivir así, Te amo, pero a este paso no podre luchar por ti, la culpa no me deja, ¿Cómo podría hacerte feliz si yo solo te maltrate?- _

Grell estaba ya completamente consiente, poniendo especial atención a todo lo que decía William, así que decidió decantarse, el pelirrojo le dedico una mirada y sonrisa melancólica, pero a la vez con un aire de dulzura. A lo que William se acerco rápidamente a abrazarlo, le regreso el alma al cuerpo al ver que estaba bien, pero aún así el azabache seguiría con su decisión, o por lo menos eso creía.

_–Grell… Te ruego que me perdones mi última tontería, Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya de tu vida, Gracias por preocuparte por mi cuando estuve mal. Sé que no me vas a dejar sufrir, Pero yo quiero hacerlo…-_

_–Discúlpame que mis últimas líneas sean tan lastimeras, pero ahora que estoy herido, comprendo cuanto y como sufriste por mi amor. Al fin entendí que solo querías ser amado y por eso buscaste mi atención hasta el cansancio. Yo fui un idiota al no darme cuenta de que yo también te amaba, lo lamento, repetir tanto lo que ciento lo hará un cliché. Así que sin más esta es la despedida Grell, Yo no sé si quieras buscarme, no se tampoco si un día me perdones. Se bien que debería quedarme a luchar por ti, pero ahorita no sé cómo tener fuerzas, En mi total idiotez lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme.-_

Grell razono un momento las últimas palabras de William, lo habían dejado completamente frio, sorprendido, Nunca creyó ver a William tan desecho y con todo su orgullo tirado a un lado, mucho menos suplicando, suplicando por amor… Sin duda… William ya había entendido a la perfección el como se había sentido tantos años el pelirrojo.

Este suspiro y continuo el abrazo que había comenzado el azabache, al fin el menor se había terminado de conmover por el mayor.

_–William. Tú, No… No pienso dejar que me hagas esto. ¿Quién te dijo que no te voy a perdonar?, ¿Quién te dijo que irte es lo mejor? Si entiendo cuan irónico y doloroso, puede ser el que te hayas dado cuenta de que me amas, ¿Pero que acaso no me escuchaste hace unas horas?... Yo aún te amo, y si yo te trate como lo hice fue por el desprecio a tus maltratos y por que llegue a pensar que me odiabas… William, te lo pido, se honesto una vez más… ¿Dime que sientes por mi?-_

_–Grell… Yo…- _William tomo aire, suspiro un poco y se armo de valor para hablar, ya que se encontraba muy frágil. _–Grell es difícil para mí el darme cuenta de un minuto a otro, lo que siento, en mi eternidad cometí muchos errores, y uno de ellos, posiblemente el más grande, este fue negarme a tu amor, me di cuenta que la eternidad se me acabaría sin ti, sé que no es la mejor forma de confesarme, y el momento ha sido el peor, he tirado a un lado todo mi orgullo. Quizá esto ya no podría ser amor. Pero aún en mi confusión, quiero hacerle caso a ese deseo de luchar por ti, de tratar de conquistarte, de que a tu lado me permitas vivir en el sentimiento que tanto anhelaste y que yo deseo ahora conocer a tu lado. Quiero ser parte de tu eternidad, quiero estar para ti… Quiero cambiar… quiero vivir ese sentimiento tan dulce que se llama… Amor. _

Una vez más el pelirrojo se quedo completamente sorprendido por las palabras de William, El pelirrojo guardo silencio por unos minutos, analizando las palabras del azabache una y otra vez, sin duda, el momento era tenso, podía ser difícil, ya que ambos comenzaban a sentir un vacio en su pecho con ese gran silencio que se torno tortuoso.

Los minutos siguieron pasando en silencio, ya habían dejado ese abrazo atrás, ahora se miraban de frente, Grell sentado en la cama del azabache y William sentado en el sillón frente a Grell. El menor suspiro tomando un poco de aire, había tomado una decisión, así que llamo la atención de William haciendo que lo mirara.

_–William… ¿Qué te puedo decir?, me has dejado sin palabras, Sabes… Estos días ha sido muy crueles, ¿No lo crees así?, Puede que esto haya comenzado como un "amor fatal", Míranos… Tú con el corazón herido, aun dolido y roto, además de claramente arrepentido. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Además yo he cambiado drásticamente, incluyendo mi forma de vestir, la cual creo que es la que más me favorece, pero dejando esa banalidad a un lado…- _

Grell suspiro un tanto melancólico pero aún así, pudo dibujar una delicada sonrisa, tomo a William de las manos, El azabache se apeno un poco y el menor procedió a continuar.

_–Hace días de la pelea, fue el día en el que me corte mi cabello, en ese momento yo estaba recitando un monologo de desamor, de odio y resentimiento… reclamando el por qué no podías amarme… No te negare que me terminaste de romper el corazón. Pero sabes. Hoy se que no me arrepiento ni arrepentiré de nada, si tengo… No… Tenemos cada uno el corazón herido, roto… Pero vamos William hagamos una promesa… "Yo creo que quien te ha dañado es la única persona capaz para curarte"… Y Pues, vamos William no creas que por nada arriesgue mi vida inmortal dándote casi toda mi energía de vida… Te estabas dejando morir, no podía dejarte así, créeme que no sabría que hacer de mi eternidad sin ti. _

La expresión de William fue todo un poema, Ahora el estaba tratando de comprender lo que estaba diciéndole Grell. William no pudo evitar sonrojarse y hasta apenarse un tanto. _–Grell… ¿Entonces, esto quiere decir que me perdonas por todo?...-_

_–William T. Spears… No solo te estoy perdonando, te estoy diciendo pedazo de idiota… pero mi idiota… Que lo intentemos, pero eso si al primer error vas a ver cómo me las cobro. Bueno no tan drástico… pero si, quiero que lo intentemos, ¿Cómo no darte la oportunidad ahora que ambos hemos aceptado lo que sentimos uno por otro?... Además, me has conmovido…-_

William se quedo completamente frío… Esto si que no se lo espero, y por una vez… fue el primero en ser sumamente efusivo y abrazo fuertemente a Grell, si nuevamente estaba llorando, a lo que Grell suspiro conmovido y lo apego a él con mucho cuidado.

_–Vamos William, Calma, no llores, ¿Entonces qué dices… Lo intentamos? -_

_–Si… Si Grell Lo intentamos, Prometo no decepcionarte… Y hacer que esta eternidad valga la pena…- _Las palabras de William fueron interrumpidas de un momento a otro, por los labios de Grell que lo tomaban en un dulce y muy cálido beso. Al cual William comenzó a corresponder dejándose llevar.

* * *

**Bueno mis maravillosas almas, hermosas ladies, hasta aquí el Cap 7, espero que les haya gustado… les quiero agradecer sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos, un beso infernal y tengan dulces pesadillas. Nos vemos hasta la próxima :3**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	8. La Atrocidad de Sutcliff

**Hola mis bellas almas y hermosas ladies, al fin después de 3 meses se un horrible bloqueo creativo y que mis musas se dignaron a invitarme al infierno, les trago un nuevo , no me odien~ pero saben cómo es ahora nuestro pelirrojo, bastante ejem como decirlo posesivo, egoísta, cruel… ejem… bueno bueno, no me odien pero es tan inestable~**

* * *

**Cap 8: La Atrocidad de Sutcliff**

Después de aquel beso iniciado por el pelirrojo, el azabache se quedo un tanto jadeante puesto que se torno un beso sumamente pasional, cálido, húmedo y demandante, ambos tomaron un respiro, el cual no duro mucho.

Grell tomo a William de las manos y lo jalo hacia él, haciéndolo caer en la cama. Esto hizo sorprender al azabache quien diría… Estaba nervioso… No creyó que este momento se prestara para eso. Si bien lo pensamos… Grell y William parecen haber cambiado de Roles… ¿No?, Pero esperen… Al pelirrojo le pasa algo…

_–Grell… ¿Qué haces?...- _Pregunto el azabache con cierto nerviosismo.

_– ¿Acaso no es obvio? William…- _El pelirrojo le regalo una sonrisa y comenzó a colar sus manos por debajo de la ropa de dormir que este traía, se deshizo de la camisa y comenzó a besar su cuello y hombros. Por su parte William se sentía completamente extraño… pero aun así se dejaba hacer… El nunca pensó en que un día podría estar así con Grell, bueno con el Grell de antes, seguro él se impondría, pero él Grell que tenia frente a él en estos momentos, lo estaba seduciendo, haciendo con él lo que quisiera, y a cierto modo no le molestaba, Si no que todo lo contrario… Le excitaba…

_–G..re..ll… Tú… ¿Vas a hacer lo que se te plazca conmigo… verdad?- _Se oía un tanto nervioso el azabache mientras estaba siendo seducido por Grell, Además de que aun estaba débil por lo ocurrido en la oficina y en su casa, aunque estuviera mejor seguía delicado de ese torpe corazón.

_–¿Lo crees así William?... Posiblemente hoy si haga lo que se me de mi total y completa gana con tu cuerpo, con tu corazón… Y como no hacerlo… Si eres bastantemente seductor estando en esa posición tan indefensa…- _El pelirrojo sonrió de forma maliciosa.

Ciertamente parecía que aquí el azabache estaba en un cierto tipo de apuro… Y sería el pelirrojo quien dominara las cosas… Después de esa sonrisa maliciosa por parte de Grell, continuo con los besos en el cuello y hombros del azabache, mientras este comenzaba a suspirar… Aunque quisiera resistirse no podría, su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse y ceder ante Grell.

Momentos después el azabache era despojado de su pantalón de dormir, Grell se encontraba arriba de él recorriendo el pecho de William a besos, De pronto el Pelirrojo se detuvo, le dedico una nueva sonrisa maliciosa con tintes de perversión al azabache, el cual solo pasó saliva, se estaba poniendo nervioso aun más de lo que ya estaba.

_–G..Grell… ¿Por qué… Tú?, ¿Por qué ahorita?... Ahnm…- _Podía notarse como la mente de William se nublaba ante las acciones del pelirrojo, quien ante esta pregunta, no respondió más que con una risita perversa y comenzó a lamer lentamente a modo de tortura los pezones de William.

El azabache al sentir la húmeda lengua del pelirrojo sobre su piel comenzó a gemir con un poco de suplica… _–Grell… Por favor… Detente… Yo…Así no Grell… Por favor… Detente…-_

_ –No voy a escuchar tus palabras… Voy a hacer que te pierdas en la lujuria, en el amar y ser amado… aún está en tela de juicio lo que siento por ti… ya que aún no te he perdonado… Del todo…- _Después de estas palabras el pelirrojo simplemente se concentro un poco más en lamer los pezones del mayor y a pasar sus manos por el miembro de William el cual comenzó a masturbar.

El azabache se resistía a lo que Grell le hacía… Pero Grell lo estaba levando a un punto en donde su cordura comenzaba a perderse… Comenzaba a gemir y suplicar pero no por mas, si no porque el pelirrojo se detuviera, pero este hacia caso omiso de las constantes suplicas del menor, ciertamente Grell se había dejado llevar de mala manera.

_–G..r..e..l..l… T..e lo suplico… de..ten..te… así..no…- _Era lo que musitaba y suplicaba el menor, que claramente seguía sin escucharlo, bajo sus lamidas y besos tortuosos hacia el vientre del mayor, no estuvo mucho hay hasta que tomo entre sus labios el miembro ya palpitante del mayor, lo lamio cual caramelo como su fuese un niño y se lo introdujo en la boca para comenzar ese ir y venir de aquella tortuosa felación hacia el mayor.

William se aferraba a la cama aun suplicando que le soltara… Le desagradaba la forma en que lo estaba haciendo Grell, claramente tenia esos tintes de venganza… Por eso suplicaba incontables veces "Grell, así no…" Pero claramente no era escuchado… Lo poco de cordura que aun trataba de conservar el azabache se había perdido… Se aferro fuertemente a las sabanas de su cama dejando de suplicar.

En el instante para en el que William dejo de suplicar que se detuviera, Grell ya se había abierto su propio pantalón… ciertamente ninguno mostraba algo de cordura… Uno parecía disfrutarlo y otro simplemente ya aceptarlo… Ciertamente este panorama era un tanto retorcido.

Grell una vez que dejo esa felación hacia el mayor, acomodo a en la orilla de la cama al azabache que no se quejo en lo absoluto… Se puso entre sus piernas, saco su miembro deseoso y necesitado de atención, tomo al mayor por la cintura y sin preparación previa entro en el mayor, el cual al sentir la intromisión soltó un grito de completo dolor, cosa que no me importo a Grell, como ya habíamos dicho su mente en algún punto se torció para tomar a la mala al mayor.

Ante esa intromisión tan brusca William soltó un grito que fue claramente ignorado… Viro la cabeza hacia un lado no quería ver a Grell… No podía creer que lo estuviera violando. Conforme las estocadas del pelirrojo se volvían más rápidas William se aferraba, gemía y suplicaba por más, solo para disfrazar las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de sus ojos…

De un momento a otro el pelirrojo comenzó a hacer las estocadas con un ritmo sumamente rápido rayando en lo brutal… William se quejo por el completo dolor, cosa que enfureció al pelirrojo el cual estaba carente de cordura, por lo cual le metió un golpe sumamente fuerte, el cual solo dejo frio al mayor quien comenzó a gritarle de nueva cuenta se detuviera, pero a cada grito de parte del mayor, el menor le acertaba otra bofetada… esto se había convertido en una venganza… Una que solo su inconsciente dominaba y disfrutaba, por que ciertamente Grell aun amaba a William… pero algo, sin previo aviso se torció dentro de él.

Ese acto continuo unos cuantos minutos más hasta que el pelirrojo se vino dentro de William, que no fue hasta ese momento en el que reacciono dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho… William había aceptado que le amaba, que quería ser perdonado y una oportunidad para ser felices… Pero el pelirrojo simplemente lo violo… Cayo en cuenta de cuantas e incontables veces William le pedía que se detuviera que así no lo quería hacer… Creo que ahora era tarde… ¿No?...

El azabache en cuanto sintió esa cálida semilla dentro de él se retorció… Y comenzó a luchar por tratar de recuperar su respiración mas aparte un poco de toda la cordura que ya había perdido, pero esto último fue en vano…

Grell salió del interior del mayor… no podía pronunciar nada… solo bajo la cabeza sintiéndose culpable y el peor shinigami del mundo, se acomodo su ropa y cayó en medio de un shock en ese sillón donde termino sentado.

William por su parte no sabía cómo sentirse… Trataba de asimilar lo recientemente ocurrido, pero era en vano, no podía encontrar nada lógico… Termino por hacerse un ovillo en la cama, comenzando a llorar en un total silencio… El silencio era total y completamente sepulcral, este mismo duro varios minutos, que se convirtieron en una hora…

Grell estaba sentado con la cabeza baja, se sentía completamente despreciable… mientras más lo pensaba, mas culpable se sentía… El pelirrojo harto de ese silencio tan incomodo y largo, se levanto de ese sillón y se acerco al azabache, le puso una mano sobre un hombro, pero lo que se encontró le dejo nuevamente el shock, William estaba llorando…

El azabache al sentir la mano de Grell no hizo nada, no la aparto como él quisiera… Al contrario solamente comenzó a llorar mucho mas… denotando que le tenía miedo a Grell…

_–Se que… No merezco tú perdón, se que te suplique una oportunidad… Yo solamente llegue a pensar que podría tener una oportunidad para ser feliz… Creí que tú también lo querrías Grell… Pero me equivoque… Me equivoque, solo te vengaste de mi violándome… Te acepte todo lo malo que te hice, te suplique perdón hasta humillarme… ¿Por qué Grell?... ¿Por qué tenias que hacerlo así?... Solo pido un poco de ternura y amor ¿Dime si acaso es mucho pedir?...- _Estas últimas palabras dichas por William dejaron frio al pelirrojo él, las había recitado la noche que se deshizo de su famosa cabellera larga…

_–William… Yo… Yo no sé cómo pedirte perdón… Como resarcirme… No sé que me paso… Yo… No pienses eso por favor… No pensé claramente… Yo… William, perdóname no se qué pasaba por mi mente… Te acepto lo que te hice, yo... Si te vi…o..le…- _Esa última palabra era muy dura para el menor, le estaba partiendo el alma… Pero era justamente lo que había hecho… El pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse más al azabache con la intención de abrazarle, de suplicarle perdón.

_–Grell… Déjame solo… Por favor… déjame solo… Puedes irte a otra habitación si no te quieres ir de mi casa… pero ahorita déjame solo… _ _No me toque Grell… Ahora no se… Me das Miedo…- _El mayor se volvió a hacer un ovillo en su cama y le dio la espalda a Grell.

Grell se quedo completamente frio ante esas palabras "_Me das miedo_"… Esto solo lo volvió a hacer sentir culpable… ¿Cuántas veces deseo que William se le confesara, le dijera que le amaba?... ¿Cuántas joder?... Y Cuando lo había hecho incluso acepto el humillarse… Realmente debía de amar mucho al pelirrojo. William solo quería dormir… Ya no diría nada, no haría nada… Acepto todo como una humillación.

_–William… Yo… Perdóname… por favor… No me digas eso, no me digas que me tienes miedo… No por favor… Sé que lo que hice es imperdonable…- _Seguía diciendo el pelirrojo a lo que William levanto la mirada la cual era un tanto vacía.

_–Yo… No te puedo perdonar Grell… Si me has dado miedo… Pero no te puedo perdonar, Ya que yo acepte humillarme para que me perdonaras, también si querías vengarte como lo has hecho, está bien… No me importa que me golpees, ya no me importa nada… Solo pagar el daño que te hice… Si así estamos a mano… hazlo cuanto quieras…- _Esto realmente era lastimero… su cordura seguía ausente… Más que ausente… Su mente había colapsado… Se había roto.

El pelirrojo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo… ¿En verdad estaba diciéndole que estaba bien?... ¿Qué lo hiciera cuanto quisiese…? _–¡William!... No digas eso… por favor… No me hagas eso… Yo… No sabes cuan mal me siento… Debí detenerme cuando lo pediste… Pero simplemente me aproveché… William yo… Por favor, ya no te humilles así, perdóname… ¿Si?... Te amo… Perdóname… Vamos a intentar las cosas juntos, vamos a hacer felices… no nos hagamos más daño… _

_–Grell… Claro que te perdono, tu perdóname a mi, ¿Si?... Hablamos después… quiero dormir… Me duele el cuerpo… ¿Si?... Vamos no pasa… na..da…- _Musito el mayor antes de caer dormido. Grell se resigno y se fue a una habitación al lado de la de William.

* * *

**Bueno ladies… hasta aquí termina este capítulo, si lo se, muy cruel hahaha no me odien, pero después de 3 meses sin actualizar y de que mis musas me hayan traido al infierno [al fin] que esperaban?... Bueno, mas adelante esperemos un poquito mas de amorsh :3 XD un beso infernal y tengan dulces pesadillas. Nos vemos hasta la próxima :3**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


End file.
